Jealousy, Lust, and Passion
by xWhitexdragonx
Summary: Riku and Sora goes to the same school, finding a hot new girl that they both like. Kairi finds out who she likes, and someone was here to change her life for ever, but she had no clue about it. And what's the deal with Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Aerith? Le
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters…thank god!**

**Warning: This story contains a little lemon, so if you don't like it or anything, then don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Dreaming Again?**

**Sora moved around in his bed, half twitching and half just trying to find a comfortable spot. He was having a dream again, only this time, there was no heartless. He found himself in a dark room, yet somehow he was able to stand on some sort of platform. Sora looked around as Kairi and Riku appeared in front of him.**

**"Guys, there you are!" Sora reached for them, but they were mere holograms. He frowned, and tried again. Kairi just smiled at Sora as Riku walked towards him. He was half glaring, and from the looks on his face Riku was not happy at all. Riku stopped just in front of Sora's face, and looked into his eyes.**

**"Stay away from her. She's mine." Sora puzzled as Riku walked away.**

**"Wait, what's that supposes to mean?" Riku wrapped one of his arms around Kairi's waist and smiled. A dark cloud engulfed them, and they disappeared as quickly as they came. Sora stood in the middle of the dark room again, hoping he would get some answers.**

**"Wait, Riku, come back!" he yelled, only to hear his voice echo back to him. "Come back!"**

**Sora walked downstairs of his apartment and yawned. His roommate left already, but thankfully breakfast was already on the table. He yawned again and sat down to a cup of orange juice and milk. On the table was a note:**

**Sora,  
Didn't want to make you coffee. I was afraid that it would go cold before you wake up. There's food in the fridge, help yourself.**

**Aladdin**

**Sora yawned and opened the refrigerator door, grabbed a doughnut, and plopped down onto the sofa. Summer was almost over, yet Sora hasn't done a thing yet. He knew that it was foolish of him to even think about this, but he hoped that school would start again. Soon. He picked up the newspaper at the door and read the headlines.**

**"Traces of chemical found on school grounds. Further investigation will follow." He scuffed and tossed it aside. Being a 19 year old sophomore in his high school meant everything but awesome. Sure, he was popular and stuff, but nothing ever goes on in his school that he wish he was unpopular. His two best friends, Kairi and Riku, are long gone. Who knows where in the world they are, and who knows if Sora will see them ever again. In truth, he hasn't changed much; same old spiky brown hair, same smile, and same attitude. He jumped up as the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door.**

**"He…" He looked around, but no one was in sight. He groaned and hoped that it wasn't another of the 'ding dong ditch' game that they had played in their younger years. He looked down and found a bouquet of flowers by the doorstep, along with a small card attached. He picked it up and read the note:**

Sora,  
From me to you  
Your secret admirer

**Sora rolled his eyes. What kind of century is this to be sending 'secret admirer' notes? He tossed the note and the flower aside. The day was young, and the sun shone brightly. I ought to do something, he thought. Yeah, something…**

**>>>>>>>> **

**The smiles and laughs outside were louder than usual, perhaps because students are living out their last days of summer vacation. Kairi and her friends walked down the streets, each with a drink in their hand. With each step they laughed loudly to their jokes and their life.**

**"I can't believe summer is almost over!" Yuffie said and sighed. "It's been so much fun…"**

**"Yeah, but all good times must come to an end, Yuffie." Aerith commented. "There will be other summers."**

**"Thanks for ruining the moment, Aerith." Yuffie teased. "I just hope that we don't change that much next year." Kairi put her arms around her two best friends and smiled.**

**"I won't change, you guys." She smiled cheerfully. "I promise." Aerith was reassured, but Yuffie had the worried look on her face.**

**"I hope so…cause I don't want anything to change. Ever!" Yuffie just smiled a little bit.**

**"But the good thing is that after school starts, we get to see Leon and Cloud again!" Aerith squealed.**

**"I know! I hope they are just as hot as the last time we met them." Kairi laughed slightly and shook her head slightly.**

**"Well, I don't really like them like that. Besides, I like someone else." Aerith and Yuffie looked at each other, then at Kairi as they grabbed onto Kairi's arm.**

**"So, who is it?" Yuffie asked. "Remember, best friends forever: no secrets!" Kairi smiled and opened her mouth, nearly saying the name just as a silver mustang drove by. With its top off, three guys wearing silver sunglasses whistled at them.**

**"Hey, ladies, wanna go for a ride?" The guy in the driver's seat asked them. Aerith rolled her eyes as Kairi restrained Yuffie from doing anything stupid. The guys in the car laughed as they sped away down the road.**

**"God damn, why do they always do that?" Aerith asked. "Some kind of ass they are."**

**"I know, tell me about it." Yuffie rolled her eyes again. "It's probably because of Kairi though." Kairi stopped and stared at her.**

**"What? Why me?" She asked.**

**"Well, first of all you're popular. Second of all, you're pretty, and third of all, you are the hottest girl at our school." Aerith nodded in agreement.**

**"So this is my entire fault?" Kairi teased.**

**"Hm…basically." Yuffie laughed.**

**"So who's the lucky guy?" Kairi just remembered that she was supposed to tell them.**

**"You'll find out." They walked by Kairi's house as she ran inside quickly. "Call me!" She yelled out just before she shut the door.**

**>>>>>>>> **

**"Alright, class, pay attention!" The teacher stood in front of the class in the back lawn of the school. "We are going to learn defense today. Take out your swords, please." The students at Trinity High didn't learn math or science. They learn the art of defense, battle, and ways to use their swords. Sora stood next to Aladdin as Aladdin took out his curved sword. Sora reached out, palms opened, as the keyblade appeared in his hand.**

**"Show off." Aladdin teased, but Sora only smiled.**

**"Yeah, Sora. You're such a showoff." Riku stood beside Sora and took out his Soul-eater blade and hung it over his shoulders.**

**"Like you aren't." Sora looked over at him as Riku winked at the couple of girls at the doorway. This was an all boy's class, so the girls who are madly in love with Riku could only stare in the doorway.**

**"Alright, class. Today we have some girls coming in as volunteers. They aren't very experienced, so go easy on them." The teacher explained the ways of defending yourself in battle, but Riku and Sora just yawned and looked around.**

**"I wonder who's going to come today." Sora whispered to Riku.**

**"Probably some tomboys that has nothing else to do and don't want to spend their day learning about cooking." Riku chuckled at his own remark.**

**"Alright, ready?" The teacher turned around. "Girls, come on in." Dressed up in warrior clothing, the girls walked in a fashion line. Their helmet was on, so no one could see what they look like yet. The line finally finished as the stood in front of the guys, their katanas around their waist.**

**"Take off your helmets please." The teacher requested as each one of them took it off reluctantly. Kairi was among those 'tomboys', and she didn't care if she took it off. She needed some air anyways. As Kairi took off her helmet, her long hair fell out as she shook her head. Her long red hair fell down just a little below her shoulders, as she held the helmet by her side. Sora and Riku stared at her with their mouth partly opened.**

**"Whoa, look at that girl right there…" Sora whispered at Riku. "She is totally mine, so back off, Riku."**

**"As if, Sora. We all know that she's going to pick me." Riku fixed up his hair and smiled at the girl, hoping she would notice.**

**"Let her choose and we'll see who she picks." Sora bet against Riku.**

**"You're on."**

**"Alright, ladies. Go ahead and go pick your partner and start putting them through some battles!" Kairi looked around as if she already knew who she's going to pick.**

**"Just wait and weep when she picks me, Sora." Riku chuckled as Kairi walked towards them. Sora just smiled at her, not even listening to Riku.**

**"Um…I'll partner up with you." Kairi asked Sora. In his and Riku's surprise, Sora nodded and walked away with Kairi. He looked back and stuck his tongue out at Riku, whose face scowled at the surprise.**

**"Nice to meet you, Kairi." Sora smiled as Kairi stood next to him.**

**"You too." Kairi smiled back and took out her katana sword. "Ready?" Sora nodded and took out his keyblade.**

_'I am so lucky…' _**Sora thought to himself as Kairi ran towards him with her katana to her side.**

**>>>>>>>> **

**The owner of the silver mustang got out of the car and walked towards his house. His white, long, half spiky hair covered nearly all of his face. His body was well built, and a scar ran from the back of his neck down to his right shoulder. His blue eyes looked around the area as he took out the keys to his house. The door swung open, quiet as usual. He walked over to the phone and dropped off the key. The annoying beeping indicated that he had a message or two.**

**"Hey, Allan, this is Jay." He heard his friend's voice over the machine, and kept on listening. "The girl we passed by today, Kairi. She's going to the same school as Sora and Riku." Allan tensed at these two names. Sure, Allan was far more popular with the girls than them, but the way they showed off their keyblade annoyed him. No, not annoyed. Just plainly pissed him off. Allan growled and sat down on the couch, tapping his foot and thinking. He stood up again, took his keys, and walked out to his car and sped off to Trinity High. His silver hair flowed in the wind as his blue eyes fixed on his object, his destination, his goal. To get rid of Sora and Riku, and make Kairi all his own.**

**

* * *

ok, so that was chapter one. r&r, give suggestions and comments and waht you liked and didnt like about it. Thanks!  
**


	2. White Room

**Ok, Chapter 2…once again, I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters…-sigh-

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: White Room  
**

**Kairi walked out of the school yard just as she heard someone call her name.**

**"Hey, Kairi." It was Sora with his keyblade over his shoulder. "Uh, nice job in class today." Kairi just smiled back at Sora, but didn't really say anything.**

**"Where do you live?" Sora randomly asked, as if in desperate attempt to strike up a conversation with Kairi.**

**"Not too far. You can't really miss my house…even if you wanted to." She chuckled. They walked together in silence, step after step. The keyblade just hung above Sora's shoulder, as if it's weightless. Kairi stopped and turned around, staring at Sora.**

**"Uh, Sora, are you doing anything this afternoon?" Kairi asked, a bit intimidated and blushing quite a bit.**

**"No, not that I know of. Why?"**

**"You want to come in, and stay for dinner?" Kairi looked down. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to…"**

**"Serious?" Sora smiled. "Cool, thanks." They kept on walking down the street, which seem to stretch endlessly.**

**"I'm also inviting two of my other friends. That's ok, right?" Kairi looked at Sora.**

**"Sure, I don't see why not." Sora smiled. To Kairi, Sora's smile seem to just glow in the sun and gave a burst of happiness to…everyone. She couldn't believe this was really happening…if something was to happen to her right now, right this moment, it would all be ok.**

**>>>>>>>> **

**Cloud looked in the mirror frowned. He never really liked his own smile. He frowned again, took a few steps back, and raised his eyebrow. He sighed just as Aerith walked in.**

**"What in the world are you doing?" Aerith laughed a little at Cloud's childish acts. "Admiring yourself in the mirror?" Cloud said nothing.**

**"Come on, cheer up." Aerith gave him a hug from behind. "Live a little. Life's a little too short for stuff like this." Cloud turned around and picked her up, as Aerith let out a small squeal. Cloud chuckled and gave her kisses all over her face as he carried her over to the large leather couch. He let gravity take over as they both fell onto the sofa, naturally Cloud being on top of Aerith. He smiled a little as he makes his way around Aerith's body, ending up with her back against his stomach. Aerith squealed again as Cloud kissed her neck and bit on her ear gently. Cloud reached down and gently rubbed Aerith's stomach, and soon going further down when Aerith put her hand on Cloud's.**

**"No, not now, Cloud. I have to go to a friend's house." Cloud sighed and let go of Aerith as she got up and straightened her dress. "When I get back, maybe."**

**"What do you mean, maybe?" Cloud complained. His guy hormones were kicking in uncontrollably.**

**"Maybe. Just maybe." She winked and gave Cloud a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later." Aerith left, leaving Cloud staring up at the ceiling.**

'Damn it…I was so close.' Cloud thought darkly in his mind.

>>>>>>>>

**Sora looked up at the house, his mouth wide opened in awe. Kairi's house was large. Very large. Enormous, in fact. It was white with 6 Greek columns at the entry way, and a large balcony a floor up. It was large on either side also, with statues and bushes and beds of flowers. In front of the house, a couple steps away, was the largest water fountain Sora as seen in his life. The house made him feels so small, so tiny compared to its giant walls and windows.**

**"This…this is where you live?" asked Sora, still half in shock.**

**"Yeah…my family's kinda…rich, I guess you can say." Kairi blushed and tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's go inside." Kairi opened the door and first thing Sora see was a giant chandler dangling above his head. A large stairway lead to the upstairs, but was split in two halfway through. To his left was a large room with a fireplace, cozy couches, and shelves and shelves full of books. To his right was a living room, which all came with plasma T.V. and all sorts of surround sounds. Sora's mouth gaped in jealousy.**

**"Uh, we can wait here…my other friends should be here soon." Kairi sat down on the couch in the library. Sora sat down next to her, still trying to absorb all this in.**

**"Are you ok?" Kairi asked, giving him a weird side glance.**

**"Yeah…I can't believe all this though."**

**"Is it too much? We can always go outside if you want." Kairi just sat and half waited for Sora's answer, and half waiting for the doorbell to ring. As if her wishes were granted, the doorbell ran as she rushed and opened the door.**

**"Hey guys." Kairi smiled as Aerith and Leon walked in. "Come on in. I want you to meet someone." Sora stood up and saw the two other friends, and smiled.**

**"Sora, this is Aerith and Leon." Kairi smiled. "And vise versa, of course." Leon just smiled as he put his arm around Aerith's waist.**

**"Nice to meet you, Sora." Aerith smiled.**

**"Come on, let's go in the back." Kairi lead the way as she walked through the kitchen and the dining hall. Opening a glass door, she held it open and closed it tightly as Sora walked out. The backyard was just as big as Sora had imagined. The backyard was above a garden filled with roses and tulips, lavender-colored flowers and buttercups. The steps ahead of him lead down to the swimming pool, which was the size of the pools in private clubs. Around the swimming pools were shacks for towels and a shower room, and of course a bathroom.**

**"This isn't much…" Kairi smiled nervously.**

**"What are you talking about?" Sora walked towards the stairway. "This is awesome!"**

**"Race you guys to the pool." Aerith laughed and ran down the stairs, followed by Leon and Sora. Kairi just smiled and ran after Sora down the stairs. Kairi reached the pool before Sora as she grabbed the remote control and pressed a button. The cover on top of the pool rolled together automatically, leaving the water fresh and clean. There was a large slide near the pool, and a diving board was white and clean too.**

**"Can we go swimming?" Leon asked. Kairi nodded and went into one of the shacks and took out a few towels and placed them in the chairs on the side. She took off her top and her bottom, revealing her swim suit. Sora found himself gaping again, but quickly looked away when Kairi looked at him.**

**"You think I can just go swimming in these shorts?" Sora pointed at his pants. Kairi thought for a while and smiled.**

**"Sure, why not." Sora took off his top and jumped into the pool after doing a cannonball. Water splashed everywhere as Kairi followed in after him.**

**"Leon, are you coming in?" Aerith asked as she dipped her feet in the water.**

**"No thanks." Leon replied solemnly as he closed his eyes. Aerith smirked and walked over to him and tugged on his arm.**

**"Come with me." She whispered in his ear in a sultry voice. Leon smirked and got off the chair and followed Aerith.**

**"Kairi, we'll be back." Aerith yelled back as she led Leon up the stairs and into the house. Kairi nodded and waved as she leaned back onto the water.**

**"Thanks for having me over again, Kairi." Sora swam over towards her and smiled.**

**"No problem." She smiled back. "Hope you're having fun." Sora smiled and dived under. In less than a minute, he swam up and grabbed Kairi in his arms. She screamed and he laughed loudly.**

**"Gee, thanks a lot, Sora!" Kairi laughed and splashed water on his face. Sora smiled and splashed back.**

**>>>>>>>> **

**Knowing Kairi's house very well, Aerith led Leon through halls and through rooms that connected to one another. She held him by his hand into a room and shut the door. Leon looked around in half surprise, half awe. The room was decorated in pure white, with white bed, white table, and white satin cloth that drifted over the bed as if they were in a fairy tale story.**

**"Kairi showed me this room just a couple months ago." Aerith whispered as if she was afraid that someone might hear every word that hung on her lips. "She said she found this room after her parents left. Apparently they never came back."**

**"I was wondering where her parents were." Leon looked around.**

**"She said that her butler claims that all this—the house, the money, the everything—belongs to Kairi. She has proper claim over it; because they assume that her parents are dead and none of her other family members wanted the money. I heard that this house has been passed down generations and generations, back when there were kings and such."**

**"That's odd." Leon looked around at the books. "What is this room though?" He walked towards her as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close to her body.**

**"It doesn't matter, Leon. We're just here to have fun, aren't we?" She gave him a wink and smiled. "You know what I mean, right?" Leon laughed as it rang in Aerith's ears.**

**"No, I don't believe I do." Leon looked into her eyes. "Remind me, will ya?" Aerith leaned forward and kissed Leon as they closed their eyes, both in the deep kiss from each other. Leon stepped back, letting Aerith follow him as they fell on the bed. Leon has never seen Aerith like this before: bold, daring, wild, and looking hotter than usual in this moment. He searched for her tongue wildly as she softly nipped his upper lip. It seems as if Aerith had been planning this for a long time. Leon put his arms around her waist and looked at her.**

**"You know, we shouldn't do this at Kairi's house." Leon commented. "Wanna go back to my house?"**

**"Leon, we both know that you wanted here." Aerith reached down and softly stroked his erection. "Now, too, by the feel of it." Leon moaned slightly with quivering in his voice. It was true: he had wanted Aerith for a long time. Ever since they met, to be exact. He dreamt about her every night, and woke up with a pain-staking erection that didn't go away for quite a few hours.**

**"So do you want me to continue?" Aerith asked.**

**"Just shut up." Leon leaned in and continued kissing her, still searching for her tongue. Aerith let her passion take over, finally finding his tongue as they indulged themselves in a long kiss. Leon gently sucked on her lower lip, causing her to moan just the slightest bit.**

**"I see you're enjoying it." Aerith whispered between their kisses.**

**"Make this last, Aerith. Make this last as long as you can." Leon replied back while working his tongue in her mouth as if searching for something.**

**"How far do you want to take it?" She whispered again. "How far, Leon." Leon ended their kisses while he moved quickly down to her breast that was covered by her red clothing.**

**"Not too far…" He kissed the top of her breast softly in reply. "But don't end it now…" Aerith moaned as she felt Leon's rough fingers on her now-hard nipples. He licked and sucked on it gently, occasionally nipping it once or twice. Aerith nearly screamed when he did that, but held it in with a whimper. She ran her fingers through his brown hair, moaning with his every kiss at her breast. She lay down as Leon got on top of her, moving ever so slowly down to her feminine part. A bit to slow, in her opinion. Whispering his name, Leon slowly rubbed the already wet spot. Aerith moaned loudly, grasping at the bed sheets by her side. She was panting hard when he had stopped, but looked in surprise.**

**"Don't…don't stop." Aerith whispered between breaths of air. "Please."**

**"I love it when you beg." Leon smirked and continued with the job he was so great at. He was happy to do this job. He enjoyed more than she did, probably. Aerith moaned and shivered, knowing and feeling that she was about to let it out. With this guy pleasuring her, she can barely hold it back. She whimpered again.**

**"Leon…" Her eyes shot opened as she muffled a small cry, feeling the explosion feeling inside her. Leon smiled as he licked it all up, enjoying every taste and every drip of her body. Aerith panted and relax when Leon looked at her. Already, he had his pants off and there was a large erection.**

**"My turn." He beckoned her over as he sat down on a chair. She got off the bed and knelt down in front of him. It was her turn to please him. Her turn to show how much she loved him. Aerith looked at the erection and rubbed it slowly against the palm of her hand. Leon took in a deep breath.**

**"Go ahead." Leon looked down at her. "I'm waiting." Now that the tables have turned and it was his turn, Leon felt that he had the power over her. Indeed. She was at his bidding, and she would do whatever he pleased. Aerith nodded and took it in her hand and started pleasing him, as if it was a giant lollipop. Leon moaned quietly and grasped her head, indicating her to keep going. She wasn't a professional, but she was good enough to make any man whimper at one touch. She was proud of that skill, and plans to put it in good use. Aerith took her time, going very slowly then picking up the pace again, then as if teasing him in an unnecessary way, slowing down again. Leon groaned and ran his fingers through her hair.**

**"God…you're good." Aerith grinned at that remark. She started picking up the pace, nearly sending Leon over the edge. He moaned loudly, grasping her head tighter.**

**"Relax for a minute. Let me take over." Leon whispered. Aerith relaxed her movement as she felt Leon moving her head back and forth by himself. Going faster and faster, Aerith finds that it pleases him. A lot. Leon groaned again, feeing himself tense up.**

**"I'm coming…" Suddenly, he pulled the erection out of Aerith's mouth and groaned loudly, spilling his seeds all over Aerith's face. Caught in surprise, Aerith blinked a few times when she felt the warm stuff on her face. She gathered it with her fingers and licked it off. Leon moaned as Aerith climbed on top of him and started kissing him. She stopped suddenly.**

**"We should clean up and go out there before they suspect something." Aerith smirked.**

**"You're right. Let's get cleaned up."**

**>>>>>>>> **

**"Thanks for having me over, Kairi." Sora waved as he left her house.**

**"You're welcome. Come back anytime, ok?" She smiled. "I'll see you later." Sora walked down the pavement and around the corner, disappearing from her eyes. She sighed and closed the door. Leon and Aerith left a long time ago, as far as she knows. She shook her head and sat down in the library. That's when she heard the doorbell ring. She was puzzled, because she wasn't expecting anyone. She had sent all her servants on a vacation. She opened the door and took a peek at who's outside.**

**"Hey Kairi." It was Riku with his infamous smile. He had his hands behind his back, and wearing a baby blue polo shirt that seem to wave in the air. But the problem was, there was no wind.**

**"Oh, hi Riku." Kairi smiled and opened the door wider. "I wasn't expecting you. Want to come in?"**

**"No, thank you." Riku just smiled back at her. "I'm just here to drop something off." He revealed a bundle of roses from behind his back and handed them to Kairi. She looked at then in awe, not knowing what to say.**

**"Wow…these are…beautiful!" Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Riku!"**

**"Anything for my princess, Kairi." He bowed and tipped his imaginary hat. "I hope to hear from you later on. Is that alright?" Kairi just nodded.**

**"Then give me a call, darling." Riku winked and walked around, leaving Kairi surprised and more over, awestruck. She turned around and closed the door, leaned against it and sighed deeply. If someone was to come crashing in with bad news, she wouldn't care. As far as she knows, she's in love.**

**For sure?**


	3. Chapter 3: Chased by 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters…-sigh-

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Chased by 3**

Riku walked back and forth between the two sofas in his living room. He had not yet decided what to get Kairi tomorrow, or if he should ask her on a date. He mumbled to himself and groaned at the frustration. He knew that if he doesn't make the move, Sora will be on his back and claiming Kairi for himself. He sat down and thought deeply.

>>>>>>>>

Sora felt especially over the top today. Perhaps it was because he was able to place more than his foot into Kairi's house. He doesn't know for sure, but something had triggered in his mind. For one thing that he does know is that he likes Kairi. No. He loves Kairi. He wants so badly to kiss those lips of hers every time he sees Kairi in class. But he knew that he must hold back, or else he might scare Kairi away. Sora sighed as the telephone rang.

"Hey Sora." It was Riku. "Just so you know, Kairi's mine." Sora frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sora argued back. "Kairi's mine! I saw her first, so you better back off." Everything between him and Riku had always been an competition, even for a girl like Kairi. Riku scuffed over the phone.

"Please. I can be a better boyfriend than you ever could." Sora rolled his eyes. "Besides, I can fill her pleasures better than you ever will." Riku hung up the phone, leaving Sora alone with the telephone in his hand. He growled and slammed the phone down. He's so damn sick of Riku always butting in his way, always competing for what he wants.

**'No matter.'** Sora thought. **'Kairi will choose me for sure. No doubt about it.'**

**>>>>>>>> **

"Cloud's going to go on a trip soon. I'll give you a call when he leaves." Aerith told Leon over the phone. She heard the door shut, and panicked. "He's home. I'll talk to you later." She quickly hung up and walked out of their bedroom and greeted him at the door with a big hug and a kiss.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Well, since you were at a friend's house, I decided to go finish some business with Cid." Cloud dropped off his stuff as Aerith helped him take off his jacket. "We were talking about this medicine enhancement thing he was making. It's supposed to cure the common cold."

"Is that even possible?" Aerith asked in doubt as she walked into the kitchen. "Not like I'm questioning his skills or anything."

"I doubt it." Cloud sighed and sat down on the sofa. Aerith walked back into the living room and set a cup of cold beer on the table. He smiled. "Thanks. It's like you read my mind." Aerith just chuckled.

"I still have to make it up to you, Cloud." Aerith snuggled up against him. "Before you leave for your trip."

"That's right. My trip." He stood up. "I have to go make a call. I'll be back later." He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed his jacket. In less than a minute, he was already out the door and down the driveway. Aerith sighed and picked up the phone, calling Leon.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi yawned from a long nap and turned on the T.V. There wasn't any news that could keep her informed on what she knows already. There was an odd silence in her house that only seem to fill up when guests are over. Kairi jumped off the bed and walked into the kitchen. The phone rang while Kairi turned on the speaker phone button.

"Hello?" She replied.

"Hey Kairi, this is Riku." Riku said cheerfully. "You mind if I come over later?"

"No problem! I was getting kinda bored anyways."

"Ok then. I'll be there in an hour." He hung up. Kairi tilted her head to the side and began thinking. If there were two guys: well, theoretically, there was two guys; Riku and Sora; which one would she pick? Riku was hotter than Sora, she had to admit, but Sora's nice personality really appealed to her. She thought about how Riku had given her that bundle of roses just the other day, and wondered if Sora will do the same also. The doorbell rang loudly.

"Coming!" Kairi ran and opened the door, but no one was there. She looked down at the footstep and found a letter. Picking it up, she opened it as she walked back to the kitchen.

**Kairi, I've seen you around and my friends said that we should hang out. My name is Allan, by the way. Give me a call if you're interested, ok?**

Kairi sat down on the stool and pouted. She knew that she was popular with the guys, but she never wanted to deal with two: and worst of all, now there's this other guy name Allan she's never even seen! She sighed and shook her head.

**'To hell with this. I'll call him.'** Kairi picked up the phone and punched in the number. She listened as the dial tone rang. Someone picked up at the other end, making Kairi's heart jump a beat.

"Hello?"

"Is this Allan?" Kairi said softly, nearly to a whisper.

"Yeah. This must be Kairi." Allan smiled. "Nice hearing from you. I was wondering when you're gonna call." Kairi chuckled nervously.

"So you wanna come over and we can just…hang out?" Kairi tapped her foot against the wooden floor.

"Sure. I'll be there at 6." She looked at her watch: it was only 2 o'clock, which means she still has 4 more hours. Plus the fact that Riku's going to come at 3, she figured it would be ok. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then?" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah. Dress pretty now!" Allan laughed through the line, leaving Kairi puzzled.

"Huh?" Before she could ask anything else, Allan hung up. She put the phone back and sat in silence. She could just sit here like a doll for an hour, or she can do something else. But the problem is, there is nothing else to do. She sighed and lay down on the couch. She closed her eyes and rested.

>>>>>>>>

Riku walked into the candy store and picked out a box of milk and white chocolates. He bumped into someone as he walked towards the cash register. The guy also had a box of chocolate in his hands.

"Sorry." Riku apologized. It was obvious that he was older than Riku. It is only natural to show respect, no?

"It's ok." Allan chuckled as he looked at the box of chocolates. "For a date?" Riku nodded.

"I'm meeting her in and hour." Riku paid and started walking out the door.

"Have fun." Allan smiled and paid for his box of chocolates. Riku walked out and stopped, thinking as if he had forgotten something.

**'Shit! Flowers!'** Riku ran down the street and into a flower parlor and picked out a bundle of red roses. The lady behind the cash register smiled at him as he left. He bumped into someone again, and he looked up just as he was about to apologize. It was the same guy that he had bumped into at the candy store.

"It's you again!" Riku said. "So sorry about that! I'm a bit of a klutz."

"It's alright." He responded. "My name's Allan." He shook Riku's hand.

"I'm Riku." There was a silent pause between them.

"Well, see you around, I guess." Allan waved bye and walked into the shop. Riku shrugged and walked back home.

**'Talk about coincidence…'** he left quickly. Allan looked around the flower parlor, looking for the perfect one.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked with a smile.

"I'm getting flowers for a girl. Any ideas?"

"Who is this lucky lady?" the lady asked.

"Kairi." Allan smirked. "From that big house on the edge of town."

"Oh, Lady Kairi! She always orders flowers from our shop. I know exactly what she'll like." The woman picked out the best of the white lilies, put them in a bundle, and handed them to Allan.

"She'll love you for these. White lilies are her favorite." Allan smiled, paid the lady, and walked out of the store. He looked around, afraid to bump into Riku again. He made a straight face and walked home.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! As always, read and review please!

* * *

From Author to Readers:**

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story. I'm actually surprised that...I'm getting reviews If you guys have any suggestions, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. I was reading the reviews and I found that some of you might be getting confused. That's my bad for not making it clear enough. Sorry > . So here's what's basicly happening as of right now:**

** 1. Sora and Riku both likes Kairi  
2. Allan also likes Kairi, but Sora and Riku doesn't know yet  
3. Aerith is cheating on Cloud with Leon (as you guys probably knew already)  
4. Cloud has no idea that Aerith is cheating on him  
5. Kairi likes both Sora AND Riku, but doesn't know who to choose.  
**

****

There's more to come! I'll try to update as soon as I can, ok? If you have any questions or whatever just email me.  



End file.
